particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranland
Dranland, officially Respublica Dranii, republic (2609 est. pop. 206,338,512), 751,125 sq mi (1,201,800 sq km), founded 2178, the northeastermmost state of Terra, c.600 mi (970 km) E of Trigunia and c.180 mi (290 km) NE of Egelion. The Imperium is made up of five regions: Loren, Ulbrach, Valdor, Magadonia and Elbian. History see main article: History of Dranland Geography Deep fjords indent the coasts of Dranland. The land itself is a geologically young basalt plateau, averaging 2,000 ft (610 m) in height (c.6,950 ft/2,120 m high, is the highest point) and culminating in vast icefields. There are about 200 volcanoes, many of them still active. Hot springs abound and are used for inexpensive heating; the great Geysir is particularly famous. The climate is relatively mild and humid (especially in the west and south), and almost tropical around Elbian, owing to the proximity of the North Terran Drift; however, North and East Dranland have a polar, tundralike climate. Grasses predominate; timber is virtually absent, and much of the land is barren. (Some of this is a result of human habitation, which led to deforestation and overgrazing.) Only about one fourth of the peninsula is habitable, and practically all the larger inhabited places are located on the coast. Demographics The population, until recently largely homogeneous and isolated, is descended mainly from Egelian settlers and their slaves (for more information see Dranian. A few minority races within Dranland, most notably the Welsh are decended from the tribes on the Great Northern Dovani Plains. (This homogeneity, combined with longstanding genealogical records, has made Dranians the subject of fruitful genetic study). There is also a small (but vibrant) population of Gao-Showa who fled Greater Hulstria and have made Dranland their home. The official language is Dranish. Virtually all Dranians are literate; they read more books per capita than any other people in the world. Religion Dranland is predominantly Atheist but has a rich religious history. Scientology has always played a major part in Dranland's heritage, although it is now disappearing. Shinto and Buddhism have made significant gains in Dranland in recent years due to the growing number of Gao-Showa who have fled Greater Hulstria because of the rise of Communism and Apartheid. Traditional faith groups have never flourished here with one exception, the Order of Light. A variety of spiritual, philosophy-based religions and "personality cults" have sprung up over recent years, the most successful of which being Seldonism and Hera's Bush. Scientology Scientology, the study of knowledge (from the Latin scientia, knowledge, +ology, study of, from Greek logos, word). The aim of Scientology is a civilization without insanity, without criminals and without war, where the able can prosper and honest beings can have rights, and where man is free to rise to greater heights. It is an applied religious system embracing philosophical and practical procedures aimed at rehabilitating the spirit, or thetan, to its native, omniscient state. Students study courses and participate in Auditing, a unique form of spiritual counselling, moving up a set of levels, one by one. At the highest levels of Scientology, students have claimed increased abilities in remote viewing, ESP and other advanced perceptions. The Church of Scientology (now rebranded as a secular science, under Scientology Life Improvement International (SLI Int) to escape recent anti-religious laws) claims that more than 0.5% of Dranians are Scientologists, although this figure is nowhere near the figure it once was at about one third of the nation. Seldonism Seldonism, the process of Seldon, exp Happiness in exchange for Freedom. A socio-political philosophy of the late Hari Seldon, the founder of the Free Thought Party and more recently the Neo-Seldonist Party created by Dani Seldon. Seldonism teaches that Happiness is the key to both creating and maintaining a long-term totalitarian state by ensuring that everyone's needs are met and by using various measures to maintain a constant state of euphoria (these include, but are not limited to, psychotropic drugs, sports, sex, television, movies, pop culture, holidays, etc.). In order for people to be happy they must sacrifice everything that demands anything but pure joy, this means the destruction of culture, the family unit, individualism, faith, and all literature not tied to Seldonism. Hera's Bush Believed to have been founded in 2315 by former Lords of Power (LoP) activists, Hera's Bush is a highly secretive movement of which little is really known. Its members wear masks at all times, "to shield the beauty of Hera from ugliness and spillages". The group denounces any that dismiss their way of life as "enemies of Olympus". In 2329 a splinter group was formed known as Hera's Cunt, declaring itself as the "true path to Hera". Economy About 15% of the land is potentially productive, but agriculture, cultivating mainly hay, potatoes, and turnips, is restricted to 0.5% of the total area. Fruits and vegetables are raised in greenhouses. There are extensive grazing lands, used mainly for sheep raising, but also for horses and cattle. Fishing is the most important industry, accounting for 20% of the gross national product (GNP) and 75% of the country's exports. Aside from aluminium smelting and ferrosilicon production, Dranland has little heavy industry and relies on imports for many of the necessities and luxuries of life. More than half of Dranland's GNP comes from the communications, trade, and service industries; Dranland is the new banking centre of the Northeast. Tourism is also important. Most trade is with Egelion, New Endralon, Kazulianisk Kungariket, the Seleyan countries, and Beluzia. In 2190, Dranland's per capita national income was higher than the average for Terra. The country experienced a recession from the late 2180s into the early 2190s, as fish stocks dwindled and world prices for fish and aluminum dropped. However, the economy stabilized in the 2190s and the government continued its policies of diversifying the economy and expanding hydroelectric and geothermal energy resources, thus reducing dependence on oil imports. Government Dranland used to be a parliamentary democracy governed under the constitution of 2178. Now with the birth of the Dranian Imperium it is ruled by "The Compact of Imperium of 2418". It has a cabinet responsible to the unicameral parliament and a President elected by popular vote for a four-year term. Political Parties Current Political Parties Notable Former Parties *Free Thought Party *Lords of Power *Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru *Children of Glynwater *Bloc Socialiste *Golden Capitalist Party of Dranland *New Theta *United Peoples Socialist party *United Undead *Democratic Party Of Dranland *Ordoliberal Party *Neo-Seldonist Party Category:Nations Category:Dranland Category:Dovani